


Taken

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Taken

They met when hawk was a child.

Barely twenty but lethal.

He was mesmerising. 

And mysterious. 

The soldier was immediately taken with him.


End file.
